


Hold me and make me squirm

by moonlightfever



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightfever/pseuds/moonlightfever
Summary: Hyukjae wakes up one day after a wet dream... He decides then to take care of his problem.





	Hold me and make me squirm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this fic idea came after I watched that super TV episode. Yes, that episode where Hyukjae spends the whole day on the sofa. So I was in class (please I don't recommend that but I have a really weird mind) thinking about writing something related to it but let's make it smutty and kinky bc we all love it. So this is basically lazy Hyukjae "lazily" jerking off on his couch.

 

He heard his own moans when he woke up. He was sweating. When Hyukjae opened his eyes he noticed that the TV was still on, he could not even remember what he was watching, maybe it was a movie or a TV show. He could not tell.

But the only thing he noticed was the heat.

Hyukjae just had one of the hottest wet dreams and there he was laid on the couch wearing his pajamas while spotting a semi between his legs.

He could not remember much about the dream. But he knew that someone was holding him down on the bed…They were fucking and it was overwhelming.

_Shit!_

He remembered how big that person's hands were and how strong their arms were. There was this sultry feeling everywhere and he was helpless in the dream.

Hyukjae bit his lips while the memories came back. He wished he could go back to the dreamland to get his fair share of the paradise. Now he could not stop thinking about being fucked hard.

Hyukjae let out a moan.

The TV noise was making him upset so he decided to turn it off.

With his eyes closed Hyukjae tried to get back in the mood of the dream he had moments ago. He moved the blanket away so he could massage his hard on. Even with the PJ fabric blocking the genuine touch he felt his member pulsing. It was really good. God he wished he could get laid.

He imagined being touched, soft lips roaming his neck and leaving a soft trail of kisses. Then they would become hard and merciless because that person would use their teeth to leave purplish bruises around his neck.

Hyukjae whimpered. He loved when his lovers would become tough while having sex. And right now that was exactly what he needed: someone being rough.

He needed more. Hyukjae unbuttoned his pajamas top so he could touch his chest. His nipples already hardened in anticipation. His breathing was irregular. With one hand Hyukjae touched his clothed dick massaging his balls with a good grip, leaving his free hand to touch and tease his nipple. He imagined someone touching his chest making him squirm. He needed someone biting his nipple putting the nub in their hot mouth. That person would leave teeth marks around his nipple and they would pinch them. Fuck, that was really hot.

Even though Hyukjae was touching himself now his lover would not let him do it so in his dreams.

“ _You don't have permission to touch yourself, baby. If you touch yourself you will be punished_.”  They would whisper in Hyukjae's ear while pinching his nipple.

Hyukjae moaned. He could not help himself thinking about being cuffed and in all fours. A whimpering mess while his lover played with his ass.

“ _Baby, turn around._ ” After hearing his lover’s command Hyukjae would turn around. He would be on his knees with his ass up in the air and face down on the sofa cushion.

His lover would enjoy the view. They would praise Hyukjae kissing his back. Hyukjae would barely hear his lover's voice softly whispering “ _Good boy_ ”,“ _So pretty”_ , “ _Just for me_ ” and “ _I want to fuck you so bad, baby._ ”

Hyukjae then got impatient. He did as his fake lover did in his imagination. He wrapped his fingers around the waistband of his pajamas bottom and pulled it down freeing his erection finally. His cock twitched. The tip was red and he could see a smear of precum around his cock's head. He moved on the sofa, putting himself on his knees. He loved when people played with his ass, he loved being rimmed and fucked with dildos. And right now he wanted to be teased a bit.

Hyukjae had a box beside his sofa where he hid a bottle of lube and his favorite anal beads. He leaned over the sofa armrest and groped around the tiny box looking for the tiny bottle and his big blue dildo. When he finally found it he picked the big blanket to cover his sofa seats and then he got on all fours. Hyukjae opened the bottle and managed to pour a little of the clear liquid on his fingers. He really liked being fingered.

Hyukjae’s heart was loud in his ears. The only thing he had in mind now was to find his release…

Hyukjae thrusted his finger into his hole almost shyly. He bit his lips, closing his eyes at the intrusion.

His lover would smile at his reaction.

“ _If you look like that with only one finger inside you I can't wait to see my cock deep inside you_.”

He loved to be praised. He would then beg to be fucked whimpering. “Please. Please… Please, fuck me.”

The patient lover would say that he was not ready yet and they would give what he wants in the right time. Then his lover would start fucking him with two fingers, scissoring his opening and making him moan loudly. They would fuck him slowly first and then they would increase the pace with firm strokes.

Hyukjae thought it felt so good when they stretched his hole like that. It was even better when his lover played with his buttocks, pinching, biting and even spanking until it turned red. He wanted that so much right now that he could almost feel it.

Hyukjae's arms faltered when his third finger brushed his walls. Hyukjae opened his mouth letting out a throaty moan. He felt the heat coming from his belly spreading through his veins.

He started to fuck himself harder now picturing his lover doing it without mercy, thrusting and brushing his prostate slightly. He wanted to wrap his hands around his cock but he knew he could not do it now. He started then fucking himself into his own fingers. He was delirious, crazy for his release.

However his lover would not be satisfied with only three fingers. As he previously mentioned he wanted to fuck Hyukjae with his big cock hard and fast. Hyukjae then searched with his trembling fingers for his dildo. He could not wait anymore… He was breathing through his mouth, sweat running down his temple and his back. He needed it now.

He would ask his lover and then finally he would receive what he deserves. He was going to be fucked now. Oh so thoroughly fucked…

His partner would be gentle in the beginning so he poured a lot of lube on his dildo. He laid down on his back now, with his legs wide open. After taking a deep breath he started to penetrate the dildo's tip into his hole. He started slowly, feeling first his walls wrapping around the dildo so he could get used to the feeling.

When he felt filled up he pushed it off so he could start fucking himself in a steady pace. That's exactly what his lover liked, to be constant and firm. It was really hard to pretend to not like it. Hyukjae loved it.

He was a loud person and even more during sex and right now it was even harder to make it stop. He changed the pace now increasing a bit, he was trying to hit his prostate and when he finally did he felt his whole body shake. It was so good, he was addicted to this feeling.

He heard his lover in his head screaming his name making things even hotter. His dick was bobbing against his belly while he moved trying to fuck himself against the dildo. He was almost close but he knew he needed to ask for permission, permission to touch himself and to come at last.

So he did…

“Please, let me come.”

It felt as if he was screaming. For the first time since he started touching and thinking about being fucked roughly he said something that echoed through that room. His reality.

Hyukjae then fucked himself vigorously, he did not care if it was sloppy. He used his free hand which was holding the sofa armrest seconds ago to finally jerk himself off. When he wrapped his hand around his dick Hyukjae could feel it even closer now. He threw his head back.

There.

He was coming. The pleasure spreading through his whole body. Legs shaking, stomach coiling up. He could not handle it, it felt like it was bigger than him like it was enthralling him. Yes, just like this…

He closed his eyes when he finally came, moaning so loud while tears streamed down his cheeks. Shit, this exactly what he wanted. His fluids left a path on his skin which he loved to look at now. He was filthy and he couldn't care less for his current state. He felt even sexier.

He wished he could have wet dreams just like these everyday...

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand I guess that's it... I tried to use neutral pronouns bc it could be male or female, it doesn't matter. I'm a sucker for pegging fics :( Thank you so much... See ya next time.


End file.
